Mirror
by Sonamyxsiempre
Summary: En una escuela normal, pasa algo muy extraño, la estudiante Sally Ancorn es asesinada de forma sangrienta y rara. Sonic y otros 5 estudiantes quieren averiguar lo que paso. Pero...algo feo los espera... ...algo que los pondrá entre dos decisiones difíciles.¿Podrán salvar a sus amigos?. Un misterio, seis estududiantes,un extraño objeto y un juego sádico.Sonalaxy,posible Shadamy.
1. Stormy Nigth

**Mirror**

**Hola, este es un nuevo Fic mío:D. Bueno, por primera vez en mi vida escribiré con seriedad, este es mi primer Fan Fic de terror. Por lo cual tal vez no quede muy algunas frases o escenas graciosas (muy pocas) pero de resto será puro suspenso e intriga. Disfruten.**

**Personajes****:**

**Sonic,Tails,Cream,Knuckles,Rouge,Cosmo,Shadow,Amy, Tikal,Sally,Mina,Bunnie,Sonia,Manic,Jet,Storm,Wave ,Elise,Maria,Vainilla,Vector,Espio,Charmy,Marine,B laze,Silver,Yinnelle(oc),Yannelle(oc),Chess(oc,pri ncipal)Galaxy(Oc de Galaxy The Hedgehog)Claudia(****Oc**** de Amy Rose FanGirl)Mephiles y ?(****personaje**** sorpresa,inventado ****por**** mi pero no ****es**** un Oc).**

**Aclaraciones de texto:**

**Negrilla: Narración de un personaje en un Flash Back.**

"**:´Pensamiento de un personaje.**

**-*-*-*-*: Cambio de escena.**

**(N/A): nota de la autora, aclaración.**

***Sonido*: Sonidos.**

_**Cursiva: Poder o habilidad.**_

**Capítulo 1: Stormy Night**

**Lunes 31 de Octubre, Station Square, Escuela Secundaria :7:00 Am.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en el pequeño barrio Emerald, Sonic, Tails y Galaxy, se dirigían a su escuela después de una semana de vacaciones.

-¡Hola!-dijo Amy dirigiéndose hacia ellos junto con su hermana Claudia.

-Amy, Claudia. ¿Qué tal la pasaron?-pregunto Sonic.

-Yo bien, pero Amy paso una gran humillación-dijo Claudia.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso-la mayor se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Galaxy-Chicos, ¿Hicieron la tarea de mates?

-Yo sí, te puedo prestar la m…-dijo Amy, antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, la eriza verde manzana empezó a brincar.

-¡Gracias Amy!¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco!-

-Hey-dijo Tails-¿No han visto a Sally?

-No…La última vez que me comunique con ella fue el Sábado-dijo Sonic.

-Es extraño, generalmente ella siempre nos llama. Para que la acompañemos a comprar vestidos-afirmo Claudia.

*Grito, ¡Crash!*

-¡Estoy bien!-grito una eriza blanca y negra, quién en patines se había estrellado contra un bote de basura y caído en el pavimento.

Después de haberse limpiado un poco la basura de la ropa, Chess se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

-Y, ¿listos para esta noche?-pregunto Chess empujando casualmente a Sonic.

-¡Oye!.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué abra esta noche? Dijo Claudia.

-Olvide que eres nueva hermanita.-dijo Amy-El asunto es que cada año, se hace un concurso por grados, el grado que gane se queda una noche en la escuela.

-Y este año gano el nuestro-dijo Tails.

-"Sera horrible"-pensó Galaxy-"Espero que no decidan hacer travesuras"

Los seis chicos caminaron un rato más, hasta que llegaron a su escuela. Era un edificio de cinco pisos, con algunos salones alrededor. No era muy grande, pero tenía buenas instalaciones. Pero había algo inusual hoy.

-¡Que está pasando!-exclamo Amy, viendo como alrededor de la escuela había varios coches de policía y una gran multitud-la mayoría estudiantes-reunida entorno a estos.

-A lo mejor solo es una de esas…Inspecciones que hacen últimamente-Claudia empezó a apartar todo lo negativo de su mente.

-Tal vez Rouge nos dé información-dijo Galaxy, Amy corrió hacia la murciélago seguida por los demás.

-¡Rouge!

-Hola chicos, ¿linda mañana verdad?-dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo Tails.

-Mataron a Ancorn-dijo sin mucho interés.

-¡Que!-dijo Claudia.

-Uyy un asesinato-dijo Chess.

-¿Cómo que la asesinaron?-dijo Amy.

-Así es Pinky, encontraron su cuerpo hace dos horas-respondió Rouge.

-Con razón que no respondía las llamadas-dijo Amy, se empezó a crear un dialogo entre las dos chicas, los demás se limitaron a escuchar.

-La policía está revisando la escena, tendremos que entrar por atrás.

-¿Cuándo sucedió?-pregunto Amy, en ese momento sacaban el cuerpo en una camilla cubierto por una sabana, la eriza miro para otro lado.

-Anoche, bueno eso dicen. Es extraño, sobretodo porque ella era la única que estaba allí.

-¿Sabes cómo sucedió-dijo Amy, ya parecía toda una detective.

-Te puedo contar…Lo que me conto Bunnie-Rouge bajo el tono de su voz.

-Está bien.

**-*-*-*Flashback, narrado por Rouge, con algunos comentarios*-*-***

**Bueno, ¿Recuerdan que el profesor de teatro hizo audiciones para tener un papel, o hacer algo en la obra que escribió Cosmo?**

**Si-respondieron todos.**

**Bien, Sally paso, con otras chicas de nuestra clase. Elise, Cosmo, Bunnie, Wave, Marine, Mina, Sonia…**

**¡Sonia!,¿Por qué no me conto nada?-dijo Sonic.**

**-Te lo dijo la semana pasada -.- -aclaro Galaxy.**

**Bueno, narro esta historia ¿Ok?.En fin, el ensayo era ayer a las 6:00 estaban allí…Cosmo dirigía la obra.**

-¡Lo hacen bien chicos!-apoyo Cosmo-Sonia, necesito que toques esa canción con más misterio-

-Como diga jefa-bromeo la eriza pianista.

-¡Un ensayo más y acabamos!-dijo Cosmo.

**Después de ensayar por una hora y media más, todos empezaron a irse a sus casas. Hasta que solo quedaron Mina, Sally y Bunnie. Cosmo fue la última-aparte de ellas-que se fue.**

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana-Cosmo se despidió con la mano-Sally, debes ensayar un poco más, recuerda que eres una chica en peligro. Después del consejo, Cosmo se retiró.

-Si…Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo la ardilla con algo de duda.

-Oigan ¿Tienen planes para el sábado?-dijo Mina.

-Yo no, podríamos hacer una pijamada-dijo Bunnie.

-Yo…No podre lo siento. Debo resolver algunos…asuntos personales.-dijo Sally. Miró su reloj de pulso. Sus mejores amigas la miraron abriendo los ojos, por lo general Sally nunca tenía que hacer.

-Es tarde chicas, debo estudiar para mañana. Así que…me voy-Sally se dirigió hacia el pasillo principal.

-¿No crees que actúa algo extraño?-dijo Bunnie.

-Sí, ¡Huy!si es tarde. Será mejor que nos marchemos-Mina iba a salir por el mismo lugar que Sally, pero la coneja le sugirió que sería mejor por atrás.

**Más tarde esa noche, Mina llamo a Sally para preguntar una tarea. Pero esta no contestaba y al parecer su teléfono estaba apagado.**

**A la mañana siguiente, las dos chicas fueron a buscarla a su casa. El señor Ancorn les dijo que Sally no había aparecido en la noche, ni en la madrugada. Los tres decidieron llamar a la policía, el principal lugar que investigaron fue la escuela. Y allí la encontraron degollada…**

**-*-*-*-*-*-*Fin Flashback-*-*-*-*-***

-Pobre Señor Ancorn-dijo Claudia.

-Lo sé, fue asesinada de una forma tan sangrienta, que hasta las paredes quedaron manchadas…-dijo Rouge.

-¡Voy a vomitar!-dijo Galaxy.

-A mí me dio hambre-dijo Chess con cara de Psicópata.

-¿Sabías que tu prima me da miedo?-dijo Galaxy a Sonic.

-Sí, eso dicen todos-dijo Sonic.

***Riiiing***

-¡Despejen!-grito un policía-Es hora de ir a clases ¡No hay nada que ver aquí!.

-Vámonos chicos-Tails suspiro-Presiento que hoy será un día largo…

-*-*-***En el salón de clases-*-¨*-***

-Buenos días alumnos-dijo el profesor Vector entrando al salón.

-Buenos días-respondieron unos pocos, los demás estaban enojados porque un buen rato de diversión se había acabado.

-Está bien, tengo un anuncio importante que hacer-dijo Vector con seriedad-Como sabrán algunos…Alguien de nuestra clase ya no está con nosotros.

-Sí, Sally Perrancorn-dijo Jet, el payaso de la clase.

-Ja, Jet te iras a dirección en el descanso-sentencio Vector.

-¿En que estaba?-dijo Shadow.

-Bueno. La policía cree que alguien de la escuela pudo haber asesinado a Sally. Así que abra interrogatorios durante el llamaran por el megáfono cuando sea su turno, por ahora salgan a descanso.

-**Unas horas después ese día****-**

-¿No creen que deberíamos investigar?-dijo Amy.

-Yo no quiero meterme en problemas Amelia-dijo Claudia usando el segundo nombre de Amy.

-Bah, eso que importa-dijo Sonic-¡Vallamos a la escena del crimen!

-Yo creo que…Es mejor que no nos metamos con esas cosas-opino Galaxy.

-Vamos, Galaxy. No pasa nada-dijo Tails.

-Si pasa, en la tierra tenemos mucho respeto por los muertos-cuando Galaxy dijo esto, todos reventaron en carcajadas.

-Jaja, tranquila. ¿No quieres tener una gran aventura?-dijo Sonic besando su mejilla.

-Mhp,está bien-Galaxy tuvo que aceptar. Por soborno de su novio.

-Este es el Pla…-Amy ya iba a hablar, entonces fue interrumpida por Sonic.(N/A:Amy ya fue interrumpida dos veces xD)

-No no no no no.Tú no eres buena haciendo planes. No te ofendas: 3.

-Yo hare el plan si quieren-se ofreció Claudia.

-Habla angelito-dijo Chess.

-¿Angelito?, en fin. El plan es el siguiente…-después de que Claudia les conto su plan, se dirigieron al pasillo principal.

-Tu primero-dijo Tails a Chess.

-Pero tu vienes conmigo-dijo jalando al zorrito hacia el medio del gran pasillo.

-Qué asco-dijo Tails. Las paredes estaban llenas de sangre, al igual que el suelo. En este también había un mechón de cabello de Sally, además de un espejo de mano color rosa, que estaba roto.

-Este objeto parece extraño-Chess tomo el espejo y se miró en el, pero lo que pudo ver en su reflejo fue algo totalmente distinto.

-AAAAAAAAAH!-la eriza soltó el espejo que cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Sonic y los demás se acercaron a ellos, pero una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Que están haciendo aquí!¡Arruinaran la escena!.

-M-M-Mephiles-tartamudeo Amy-Nosotros..

-Nosotros solo queríamos investigar-admitió Claudia.

-¡Lo hubieran dicho antes!-podemos revisar las cámaras si quieren. Pero debemos ir ya-dijo Mephiles.

-Yo los alcanzo luego-dijo Chess, cuando los demás se fueron, tomo el espejo y corrió tras ellos.

-*-*-*Sala de seguridad, 9:30 am-*-*-*

-¡La encontré!-exclamo Galaxy metiendo un casete en la máquina. Habían estado buscando la grabación por 10 mintos,el receso estaba a punto de acabarse.

-Veamos que paso-dijo Sonic.

En la grabación se veía como Sally cruzaba por el pasillo mirándose en el espejo. Entonces fue cuando la ardilla se salió del campo de visión de la cámara.

-¡Quien eres tú!-decía Sally-¡No!¡No me hagas daño!¡NOOOOOOOOO!.Sally retrocedió unos pasos, se podía ver claramente su expresión de pánico. Sally corrió hacia el otro lado. Pero le fue inútil.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!.

*¡Clash!¡Splash!*

La ardilla se tomó el cuello, retiro su mano un momento, pero su garganta soltaba sangre a borbotones, hasta que se desangro. Entonces se vio pasar muy rápido una sombra negra y fue cuando la cámara dejo de funcionar.

-…Que…Fue…Eso-dijo Claudia sorprendida.

-No lo sé, si quieren averiguar más…Puedo poner un micrófono en la sala donde se harán los interrogatorios-dijo Mephiles.

*Riiiiiiiing*

-Entonces es un trato-dijo Sonic, tomó en brazos a Galaxy y se fue corriendo.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Soniiiiic!-grito Chess enfadada.

-Mejor corramos o llegamos tarde!-Amy tomo de la mano a Claudia y corrió detrás de Tails y Chess.

-Gracias Mephiles!-se despidió Claudia.

-Denada…-Mephiles cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón-Ohm ¿Qué es esto? Chess había dejado olvidado el espejo, Mephiles lo tomo suavemente.

-Es muy bonito, sé lo llevare a mi hermana…-pensó en voz alta entonces…

-¡Que haces!¡NOOOOOOOOOO DEJAME!¡DEJAME!¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH!

_Continuara…_

**Espero que les haya gustado, los hare algo cortos porque no cuento con mucho tiempo. Agradezco a GalaxyTheHedgehog y a Amy Rose FanGirl por prestarme a sus Oc! quiero chicas.**

**Dejen reviews para que pueda continuar con el Fic.**

**¿Qué tiene ese espejo de misterioso?,¿Qué averiguaran en los interrogatorios?.**

**Capítulo 2: Clues…**

**Nos leemos**

**Sonamyxsiempre**


	2. Clues

**Mirror chapter 2**

**Hola,me disculpo por la demora,en del capítulo.**

**Clues...**

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_**Lunes 31 de Octubre,10:30 am-*-*-*-*-*-***_

-Llegan tarde muchachos-dijo Vainilla a los que acababan de llegar.

-Lo sentimos-dijo Sonic-¿Donde está Vector?.

-Esta en unos asuntos...Por ahora hagan lo que quieran.

Los seis amigos se reunieron para escuchar los interrogatorios.

-Parece que Mephiles no puso los microfonos-dijo Tails tratando de ajustar la frecuencia.

-En ese caso prepare un plan-dijo Galaxy sacando un microfono pequeñito-Se lo pondre al que llamen.

-Eres muy lista-dijo Amy.

-Gracias.

*_**Mina Mongoose,porfavor ir al auditorio***_Llamaron por el altavoz.

-Ve Mina es tu turno-dijo Vainilla,la mangosta paso en frente del asiento de Galaxy y esta puso el microfono en la mochila de Mina.

-¿Ya lo tienes Tails?-preguntó Claudia.

-Si,pongansen el esta entrando al auditorio.

_-__**Buenos dias señorita Mongoose-**_**dijo el detective.**

_**-Ehh...Hola señor Vector-**_**Mina sonaba algo incomoda.**

_**-¿Que pasa?.¿Estas nerviosa?.**_

_**-No.**_

_**-Bueno,comenzaremos advierto,grabaremos todo-**_**dijo Vector.**

_**-B-b-b-bueno-**_**dijo Mina.**

_**-Sujeto:Mina Mongoose,Especie:Mangosta,Edad:16,Relacion:Amiga de la victima.**_

_**-Si asi es.**_

_**-¡Silencio!.Digame:¿Donde estaba usted el Domingo 30 de Octubre en la noche?-**_**dijo Vector.**

_**-Estaba aqui mismo-**_**respondió Mina.**

_**-Mire chiquilla...Nececito que hable con la verdad.¡Dónde estaba esa noche!-**_**gritó Vector golpeando la mesa con el puño.**

_**-¡Ya le dije!-dijo **_**Mina estaba al borde de las lágrimas**_**-¡Estaba aquí!.**_

-Creo que Vector esta siendo muy duro-dijo Claudia.

-Asi es como se debe hacer-dijo Sonic.

-A mi me gusta-dijo Chess.

_**-¡Relájese Mongoose!-.**_**dijo Vector-¿**_**Que notó de extraño en Ancorn esa noche?.**_

_**-P-p-pues,ella dijo que tenía planes para el Sábado-**_**Mina se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-**_**Se le veía nerviosa,ella solo esta asi cuando esta con estaba algo evasiva.**_

_**-¿Quién es Chess?-**_**preguntó Vector.**

_**-Usted sabe,ella es de su igual le dire-**_**Mina tomo aire-**_**Es una eriza psicopata que le da miedo a mas de la mitad del esta con Sonic,Amy,Shadow,Tails,Claudia y Galaxy que es casi igual de loca a ella.**_

-¡Oye!-respondieron las mencionadas al mismo tiempo.

_**-¿Sally Ancorn tenía algún enemigo o enemiga?.**_

_**-Si,Blaze la que es muy superficial,pero estoy segura de que Blaze no le haria daño.-**_**Mina estaba algo aburrida con esto.**

_**-Una última pregunta.¿Tiene alguna idea de quien la pudo haber matado?.-**_**Vector sacó una libreta de apuntes.**

**-**_**La verdad creo que fué un ladrón-**_**Mina se levantó del asiento.**

**-**_**Esta bien,puede irse Mongoose-**_**dijo finalmente Vector anotando que Mina era inocente.**

-**Chess The Hedgehog,favor ir al auditorio-**Llamaron de nuevo por el altavoz.

-Toma Chess,suerte-Galaxy le dió el pequeño microfono que antes habia sido utilizado por Mina.

-Lo intentaré...-dijo ella con seriedad.

-*-*-*-* POV Chess-*-*-*-*

Caminé firme hacia la entrada del auditorio,allí estaba Vector sentado en una silla.

-Siéntese-me ordenó.

-¿Ahora qué?-dije desienteresada.

-¡Yo soy el que hablo acá!-gritó Vector mas loco que yo.

-Como diga.

-Bien,Sujeto:Chess The Hedgehog,Especie:Erizo,Edad:16,Relación:Miedo de la Víctima.

-Jejejjej-reí ante tal comentario.

-¡Silencio señorita Chess!-Vector gritó de nuevo.-Si usted no colabora será catalogada como sospechosa principal.

-Bah,¿Usted sabe cuántos antecedentes penales tengo?.

-Eso no importa eh enterado de que usted porta un cuchillo-dijo él.

-Sí,si quiere se lo muestro-saqué mi cuchillo y lo rozé suavemente por su cuello.

-¡Aleje esa cosa de mí!-gritó aterrado.

-Bueno, comience a preguntar-dije.

-¿Donde estuvo anoche?-preguntó Vector.

-Estaba en mi casa-respondí.

-¿Por qué Sally Ancorn le tenía miedo?-dijo.

-Muchas personas me tienen miedo.

-Errr...¿Tiene usted algún problema?.

-Si...Mi problema es que odio a casi todos-dije sonriendo macabramente.

-¡Si usted es inocente!,¡Ya lárguese y no me mate!.

-Adiós-

-*-*-¨*-*-*-*-* Fin Chess POV-*-*-*-

-Jajajaj,eso fué genial-dijo Claudia cuando Chess entró al salón.

-Solo use mi sonrisa de"Morirás esta noche"(xD yo la uso siempre)-dijo Chess.

-Prometeme que me la enseñarás algun dia-pidió Galaxy.

-Si claro.

-No quiero ser creo que deberiamos dejar esto así como esta-dijo Tails.

-Yo propongo que escuchemos una mas-dijo Sonic.

-Es cierto,tal vez encontremos una pista importante.-opinó Amy.

-Neeehhh,escuchemos las demas-dijo Claudia.

-**Shadow The Hedgehog,porfavor ir al auditorio-**

-Nooooo,odio los interrogatorios-dijo el anunciado arrastrandose hacia el auditorio,Galaxy se encargó de colocar el micrófono en la mochila de el erizo.

_**-¿Usted es Shadow The Hedgehog?-**_**dijo Vector mirándolo de arriba a abajo.**

**-**_**Si-Shadow suspiró-Ah hola profesor Vector,creí que el que haría esto sería alguien más estúpido.**_

_**-Deje sus comentarios para otro momento-**_**dijo Vector**_**-Siéntese-**_

_**-Si como usted quiera.**_

_**-Sujeto:Shadow The Hedgehog,Especie:Erizo,Edad:17,Relación:Conocido de la victíma.-**_

_**-Bien¿Como trataba usted a Sally?-**_**preguntó Vector.**

**-**_**¿Bromea?,yo no hablo con niñas decerebradas como ella-**_**Shadow se cruzó de brazos.**

-Ja Shadow es el amo-dijo Chess.

-Como iba a ser Sally Decerebrada si tenia excelentes notas-dijo Claudia.

_**-Parece que usted tiene la costumbre de...criticar-**_**anunció Vector.**

_**-A mi no me moleste reptil-**_**Shadow puso los pies sobre la mesa-**_**Mejor siga antes de que me aburra.**_

**"**_**No puede ser otro loco"-**_**pensó Vector-¿**_**Usted tenía alguna razón para asesinar a Ancorn?**_

_**-Si,pero no podría hacerle dañ soy un asesino,ademas no era algo muy importante.**_

_**-¿Cuál era esa razón?.**_

_**-Verá-**_**Shadow vaciló antes de decir algo-**_**Hace unos días escuche a Sally y a sus amigas hablando mal de Amy y sus amigas.**_

_**-¿Por ejemplo que decía?.**_

_**-Decian cosas como:Claudia parece una niñita de Kinder,Amy es como una prostituta barata,Galaxy es un hombre vestido de mujer y Chess como que fumó mariguana.**_

-¡La voy a matar!¡La mataré!-gritó Galaxy.

-Pero ya esta muerta-dijo Sonic.-Y eso no es verdad,para mi eres hermosa-Sonic hizo ojitos de cahcorrito,Galaxy se sonrojó un poco pero prefirió no hacerlo notar.

-Para la informacion de esas pe**** solo lo hice una vez!-dijo Chess.

-¡Como se atrevió esa traidora!-gritó Amy sacando su martillo.

-Niñita de kinder!¿Enserio?-Claudia estaba un poco mas tranquila,pero aún asi sacó su martillo.

_**-Una última pregunta-**_**Vector se puso serio-**_**¿Quién crees que pudo haber cometido el crimen?.**_

_**-Digame loco pero...Bueno,yo creo en esas cosas...paranormales y...-**_**Shadow empezó a reirse-**_**Creo que fué un espíritu en busca de venganza.**_

_**-Jajajajajajjaajajjaja-**_**Vector se partía de la risa-**_**Te estaré vigilando,puedes irte.**_

_**-3:30 pm-**_

-Repasemos-dijo Claudia mirando una libreta de apuntes.

-Cream,Knuckles,Rouge,Cosmo,Shadow y Tikal,creen que el asesinato lo pudo haber cometido una criatura paranormal-resopló Galaxy dando a entender que eso le parecia algo ridículo.

-Mina,Bunnie,Sonia,Manic,Jet,Storm,Wave,Elise,Mari a y Vainilla,creen que fue un ladrón-dijo Claudia.

-Vector,Espio,Charmy,Marine,Blaze y Silver,creen que fuí yo-dijo Chess riendo.

-Jaja :p-Sonic sacó la lengua,Chess le pegó en la cabeza y el erizo perdió el equilibrio.

-Oigan.¿Por que Mephiles no aparece acá?-pregunto Tails.

-Porque el no asistió a la a las clases-dijo Blaze quién se les había acercado hace unos minutos-No me miren así,están en el comedor y no soy sorda-

-Blaze no es por ofenderte pero estamos discutiendo algo...privado-dijo Amy.

-Si...-dijo Galaxy.

-Lo siento Blaze-se disculpó Claudia.

-Bien,me voy solo porque Amy me lo pidió.Pero yo no obedezco a las amigas de una asesina-dijo Blaze,por asesina se refería a Chess.

-Que extraño que Mephiles no haya ido a clases-dijo Claudia comiendo una chocolatina.,cuando Blaze se fué.

-No me provoques!No es justo que Amy y Claudia puedan comer todo lo que quieran sin engordar-replicó Chess.

-Volviendo al tema,Claudia tiene razó investigar.-dijo Galaxy.

Los seis chicos corrieron hasta la sala de cámaras,como era invierno ya estaba oscureciendo y solo quedaba la última clase del día

***Riiiiiiiiing***

-¡Rayos!¡te odio timbre!-replicó Claudia.

-Vamos,animate-pidió Sonic-La clase que queda no es tan mala.

-Err pues...Nos toca matemáticas-sentenció Galaxy,la eriza verde mazana.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-replicaron todos al unísono.

-¡Corran!-gritó Amy jalando del brazo a Claudia,quien jaló a Chess quien jaló a Galaxy quien jaló a Sonic quien jaló a Tails(xD).Así unidos en cadena como niños de prescolar,corriero hacia la sala de cámaras acompañados de sus mochilas y sus espíritus tanto,sus compañeros de clase los miraban extrañados,los de grados inferiores salían hacia sus casas,los demás debían aguantarse una noche entera en la escuela,a la cual llamaban "carcél".

Pero esto no les importaba a nuestros no llevaban ni un día investigando,ni habían encontrado alguna pista importante;querían averiguar quién habia asesinado a Sally y también que había pasado con Mephiles,porque era de extrañar que un alumno ejemplar como el faltara a sus clases estando en el colegio.

Todo era muy extraño...

-¡Llegamos!-dijo feliz Claudia.

-¡Eso fue super!-dijo Galaxy.

-Creo que voy a...-se quejó Tails.

-¡No seas nenita!-dijo Chess-Eh estado en cosas mas rápidas que esto.

-Eso fue porque Amy era quién corrria-se burló Sonic.

-¿No les parece que la escuela da miedo de noche?-opinó Amy abriendo la puerta de la oscura sala de cámaras.

-No-dijo Claudia-Creo que eres una miedosita.

-¡Calla pequeña!,desde que te viste la pelicula de Chucky le tienes miedo a la oscuridad-se defendió la se estremeció y se escondió detras de Galaxy.

-¿Acaso este no era el espejo que había en el pasillo?-Galaxy señaló el objeto que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Creo que si es-dijo Sonic abrazando a Galaxy por la cintura.-Que raro que este aquí-

-Si,que raro-dijo Chess y empezó a silvar.

-N-n-no creeran que se movió aquí solo ¿O si?-dijo Tails.

-¡One moment!,te conozco Chess-dijo Sonic-Se que cuando silvas estas ocultando miraron a la eriza acusadoramente.

-Chess...-dijeron todos.

-¿Yo?¿Que pasa chicos?-dijo ella con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-¿Qué ocultas?-dijo Sonic.

-¡Nada!¡Soy de todo menos mentirosa!.

-Oye-Claudia carraspeó-¿Que hay de esa vez en la que me dijiste que había una feria de dulces?.

-Pues yo...-

-Y esa vez en la que me engañaste para que golpeara a Amy-dijo Galaxy.

-Esque yo-dijo Chess.

-Y esa vez cuando...-dijo Tails pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de Chess.

-¡Si bueno soy mentirosa!¿Problem?-

-Si hay mucho problem.¿Que ocultas?-dijo Sonic mirando amenazadoramete-Dimelo o...Revelaré tu secretito.

-¡Bueno si!Yo tome el espejo para investigarlo.Y lo deje acá por accidente-dijo Chess.

-Ahhh-suspiraron todos.

***Gritos***

-¿Que pasa?-dijo Amy.

-Creo que se corto la luz-Galaxy sacó una pequeña linterna.

-Vamonos de aquí-dijo Claudia-Se que suena extrañ pienso que Mephiles en realidad se escapó.Sonic levantó el pulgar mostrando que estaba de acuerdo,los demás sonrieron y decidieron salir y concentrarse más en lo de Sally...Y lo de la de que pudiera darse cuenta Chess volvió a tomar el espejo.

-Hola Jet!-saludó Sonic-¿Qué pasa hermano?.

-Se fué la luz.

-Y al parecer alguien la corto-dijo Knuckles,quien estaba al lado de Jet-Porque la electricidad de reserva no fucionó.

-Valla que desastre-dijo pasillo lateral de verdad era un desastre,todos estaban amontonados alrededor de la entrada.

-¡La puerta esta trancada!-dijo Vector.

-¡Prueba con tus llaves!-dijo Vainilla.

-¡No las tengo!-dijo Vector revisando sus bolsillos.

-¿Ya probaste las demás puertas?.

-Si,y tampoco funcionan

-Waaaaaa!Osea que estamos¡Encerrados!-dijo Claudia-¡Fiesta!.

-¿Estas segura de que no comió mucha azucar?-pregunto Sonic a Amy.

-Tu sabes que ella es incontrolable-respondió.

-¡Estamos encerrados!¡Encerrados!-gritó Chess-¡Me tiraré por la ventana!.

-Tranquila,calmate,relajate Chess-Galaxy trató de hacer que Chess no cometiera una locura.

-Err Chess-dijo Tails-¿Por qué tu bolsillo esta brillando?.

-¡Que pasa!¡Por qué brilla!¡Debe ser algo mas raro aun!-se escuchaba murmurar entre los estudiantes.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Sonic aterrado.

***Gritos,¡Pam!***eso fué lo último que escucho el erizo azul,antes de quedar inconciente.

"Mi cabeza"Sonic se despertó adolorido"¿Donde estoy?.

Sonic notó que se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro,iluminado solo con una én que estaba amarrado a una silla.

-¡Hola!¡¿Hay alguien?!-gritó.

Otras antorchas se prendieron,Sonic se sorprendió por lo que vió;junto a el amarrados también en una silla estaban:Amy,Chess,Galaxy,Claudia y Tails.Y en la pared estaban amarrados en este orden los demás:

Cream,Knuckles,Rouge,Cosmo,Shadow,,Tikal,,Mina,Bun nie,Sonia,Manic,Jet,Storm,Wave,Elise,Maria,Vainill a,Vector,Espio,Charmy,Marine,Blaze,Silver y uno tenía un número encima de su cabeza.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-decian los que empezaban a despertar.

-Bievenidos-dijo una voz entre femenina y masculina.

-¿Qué quieres?¿Y qué hacemos aquí?-dijo María directamente.

-No protesten-dijo el misterioso-Pueden agradecerle a esos se metieron en lo que no les importaba.

-¿De qué estas hablando?-dijo Amy.

-Solo les preguntaré una vez,a ustedes seis¿Quieren jugar conmigo?.

_Continuará..._

**¿Les gusto :3?Porfavor dejen un review si quieren que siga con el Fic.A partir del próximo cápitulo las cosas serán mucho mas serias.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**SEGA,por prestarme a los personajes de Sonic.**

**GalaxyTheHedgehog,por prestarme a Galaxy :D.**

**Amy Rose FanGirl,por prestarme a Claudia :D.**

**Reviews:**

**Galaxy the Hedgehog**** :Gracias amiga :D,me halagas.**

**S.S.S. Hedgehogs****:Me encanta que tengas dudas!Jajajja y como me demoro escribiendo tardaran en ser resueltas(Mentiras xD)**

**Amy Rose FanGirl**** :Jeje :) trataré de seguir asi.;)**

**yanin15****:Tendré en cuenta tu consejo e incluso lo haré.Tienes mucha razón :).**

**Mochi The Lynx**** :Bueno ahi esta Mephiles.Y si que se han metido en un gran lio eso tenlo por seguro :D.**

**waiting 27**** :Gracias,:).**

**Ani :No te preocupes,no la dejaré :3.**

**MasterKiro81**** :Sip,Mephiles es Sexy y bueno(LoL).**

**Adios amigos y lamento la tardanza en actualizar :D.**

**Nos leemos**

-**Sonamyxsiempre**


	3. Play With Me

**Mirror,chapter 3**

**Hola queridos amigos y amigas...Lamento la los aburro más,vamos con el capítulo.**

**Play With me...Level 1.**

_**Lunes 31 de Octubre,aproximadamente las 7:00 pm.**_

-¿Jugar a qué?-preguntó Chess.

-A algo muy divertido...Pero para mi-rió malevolamente.

-¡Maníaco!-gritó Claudia-¡Desátanos!.

-Lo diré una vez más...¿Quieren jugar conmigo?.

-Sonic,¿Qué hacemos?-susurró Galaxy.

-Tenemos que averiguar a quién nos enfrentamos...

-E-e-enserio-Amy suspiró al escuchar esto-Yo le diré.

-¡Quieren jugar!-dijo la voz una vez más.

-¡Si!-respondieron los cinco erizos y el zorro.

-Jjajajajaj-su voz era entre gruesa y aguda-¡Bienvenidos al Death Game!.

-¡Death Game!-gritó Elise.

-Tranquila princesita-dijo el misterioso-Tu y los de la pared no jugarán...Pero...sufrirán algunas consecuencias-

-¡Solo explica las malditas reglas!-replicó Tails,todos se le quedaron que el jamás había dicho una groseria o perdido la paciencia.

-Bien,calmate-dijo-Las reglas son sencillas-

-Tails,Sonic y Amy son un equipo,Chess,Galaxy y Claudia otro...-

-¿Acaso es una competencia?-preguntó Claudia.

-No...Ustedes seis tienen dos objetivos en común...Salvar a sus amigos...Y sobrevivir-

-¡Mi**da!-dijo Chess-¡Solo ve al punto de una p***ta vez!.

-¡Ya!.Yo les pondré a ustedes diferentes niveles,sangrientos y macabros,si los dos equipos ganan...Sus amigos estarán bien...pero si alguno de los equipos pierde...uno de sus amigos...morirá lenta y dolorosamente.Y al azar-frente a ellos apareció una ruleta con nú mismos que tenían sus amigos,también apareció el espejo...que iluminó todo el recinto.

-¡Qué!-gritó Galaxy-No permitirémos que hagas eso-

-¡Es verdad!¡Estas loco!¡Seas quien seas!-afirmó Amy.

-Lo siento...-dijo la voz-Ya aceptaron...Es hora de su primer desafio.¡Ah se me olvidaba!.Deben sobrevivir,si alguno de ustedes llega a morir...Todos morirán.

-¡Tengo miedo!-lloró Charmy-¡Quiero irme a casa!.

-Ahora lo único que podemos hacer...Es rezar a Chaos para que tengan suerte...-sentenció Espio.

-¡Qué pasa!-gritó Tails,la luz del espejo los cego a el y a los otros jugadores.

-Preparados...Listos...Ya!-ellos seis desaparecieron en la brillante luz.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó Sonic a si mismo.

-Bienvenido al nivel 1...-dijo apareciendo frente a el el mismísimo Tails Doll.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah!Lo sabía!Tu estabas detrás de esto-dijo el erizo.

-¡No!¡Yo solo ayudo!-Tails Doll sonrió macabramente,mostrando sus colmillos llenos de sangre.-Espero que estés listo para enfrentar tu peor miedo...dicho esto desapareció.

-¿Mi peor miedo?-Sonic rió arrogante-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada...A menos que...-el erizo tragó ó con horror como el suelo de la oscura sala se empezaba a inundar.

-¿Pero que...?Coño!-gritó el erizo saltó tratando de buscar alguna ventana,o conducto de ventilación por el que pudiera ...no había salida posible y el agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¡Mamaaaaaa!¡Auxilio!¡Ayuda Porfavor!-gritó golpeando las ,el agua le alcanzaba el trató de nadar hacia el techo,pero por alguna extraña razón...el se volvía a hundir.Y cuando menos lo pensó,el agua cubria la mitad de su rostro.

-¡Auxilio!-dijo usando,lo que el pensaba;era su último aliento.

-"¿Porque mi miedo tenía que ser mortal?"-pensó,Sonic se sumergió completamente y cerró los ojos...acordandose de todo...lo bueno que había para morir,porque ahora el agua llegaba hasta el techo...y no había por donde respirar.

-Tranquilo,yo te ayudaré...A ti y a tus amigos-dijo una dulce voz no logró ver su rostro,pero sintió que alguien lo tomaba en brazos y lo sacaba de allí...-Lástima que no puedo evitar que juegen...Es muy poderoso-dijo la extraña otra vez.

"Hay mi cabeza"Tails despertó de lo que al parecer había sido...un largo tiempo de estar inconsiente.

-¿Donde estoy?-se preguntó el joven zorro mirando la sala oscura donde se encontraba.

-Hola Tails-dijo Tails Doll apareciendo frente a Tails.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhh!-gritó.

-Lo único que te digo es que...Ayudo al que esta detras de todo esto y bueno...Soy...Tu peor miedo-dijo TD sonriendo.

-E-e-e-eso no e-e-e-es ci-ci-ci-cierto-balbuceó Tails.

-Tu sabes que es verdad...-Tails Doll se acercaba cada vez más...Hasta que Tails pudo notar como sus horribles ojos rojos se cruzaban con los de él.

-¡Alejate!-Tails empujó al muñeco hacia la pared.

-Jajaja,no te resistas-gruño Tails Doll-Yo se...que quieres jugar conmigo...-rió macabramente y trató de lastimar al zorro con sus garras.

-Vamos Tails...juega conmigo...será divertido-dijo el perverso muñeco "acariciando"a Tails haciendole unos pocos rasguños.

-¡Dejameeeeeeeee!-gritó Tails una vez más y cerro los ojos bruscamente.

***¡Fiuuuuush!***fué lo único que se escuchó.Tails abrió los ojos y se dió cuenta de que Tails Doll ya no estaba...Luego sintió una luz que lo rodeaba...y que se transportaba a otro lugar.

-Ya estas a salvo enano-dijo una voz femenina que al parecer no era muy amable-Trataré de ayudar a tus amigos,por mas dificil y repulsivo que sea.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Amy sentada en el suelo de una oscura habitación-¿Qué ca**jo pasa ahora?.Luego la pobre eriza abrió sus ojos con temor al notar que estaba en la cima de un edificio de al menos 100 pisos.

-Esto no es real y lo sabes-se dijo a si misma.

-Hola preciosa-dijo TD apareciendo frente a ella.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí?!-dijo ella empuñando su martillo.-¿Quieres que te haga m**rda pendejo?(En este punto los personajes empiezan a perder la paciencia).

-Como si pudieras...-el perverso ser le mostro los colmillos.

-¡Toma esto!-gritó Amy lanzando un golpe sobre el muñeco,pero este lo esquivo,la eriza perdió el equilibrio y quedo colgando de la punta del edificio.

-¡Auxilio!-lloriqueó Amy -No mires abajo...no mires abajo...

-Jajaja,te presento a tu miedo-Tails Doll desapareció.

-¡Maldito!¡Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima!-gritó fingiendo que no tenía cuando empezaba a resbalarse Amy rompió en llanto:

-¡Lo sabia!¡Sabía que era una mala idea!¡Nunca debimos meter las narices en donde no debíamos!.¡Adios mundo cruel!-Amy se soltó y cayó al vacio.

-¿Eh?-dijo al notar que su descenso era lento,y se vió rodeada de una luz púrpura,entonces alguien,a quién no vió le dijo:

-Tranquila,yo te protegére a ti y a tus que ser fuertes,para sobrevivir...

-Mmmm-exclamó Galaxy la eriza recoriendo la habitacion-Interesante...

-¡Hola humana!-Tails Doll apareció frente a ella.

-Uhh,Tails Doll.-Galaxy sacó una Ametralladora que tenía escondida-Eres más...Tonto...en persona.

-Eso crees-rió el muñeco-¿Pensarías lo mismo si yo...te destrozara?.

-Me encantaría que lo intentaras-Galaxy le apuntó con el arma-Yo no te tengo miedo...eres solo una estúpida leyenda...(U.U eso dolió)

-Jajajajaj-Tails Doll estaba apunto de desaparecer-Veamos si puedes contra tu peor miedo chica ruda...

-Espero que no sea...-la eriza verde manzana tragó saliva-No creó que sea...-Galaxy parpadeó y se dió cuenta de que ya no estaba en esa sala oscura sino en...¿Moibus?.

-Estupido Tails Doll-dijo Galaxy con vió a Sonic corriendo hacia ella con un gran ramo de rosas.

-¡Galaxyyyy!-gritó Sonic arrodillandose frente a ella,la eriza puso una expresión mezcla de terror y mezcla de sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo indiferente.

-Yo...¡Te amo!Como nunca amé.Haces que mi corazón lata un millon de veces por eso...¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.-dijo el erizo con ojos de corazoncitos.

-¡Que!.Sonic tu sabes que yo no...soy de esas personas...que se expresan-Galaxy sacudió la cabeza evitando que sus ojos cambiaran a color celeste-Eso no me va...Ademas¿No crees que es demasiado apresurado?.Por primera vez Galaxy mostraba terror.

-¡El amor no espera-dijo Sonic,Galaxy sacó la lengua y le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda:

-Se que somos novios-escondió su ametralladora-¡Pero!¡Tu sabes que no me gusta lo cursi!.

-¡Galaxy!¡Mi manzanita silvestre!-dijo Espio haciendo lo mismo que Sonic hace un momento-¡Quiero que seas mi esposa!.

-Errr...¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-la eriza verde manzana pegó un grito cuando vió muchos mas chicos haciendo lo ,Jet,Charmy,Shadow,Silver e incluso mas asqueroso fue...Eggman.

-¡Ella es mía!-Knuckles se abalanzó sobre los demás.

-¡No es mia!

-¡Es mia!¡Ella me ama!

-¡Chicos esperen!-dijo ella retrocediendo cada vez más-¡Yo no me casaré con ninguno!-entonces sintió como alguien le plantó un beso en los labios:Eggman.

-¡AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!¡Que ascoooo!-Galaxy escupió.Pero sintió como alguien la cargaba.

-Si ya se que asco-dijo una tenue voz femenina-Yo te sacaré de igual que tu ,odio lo cursi.

-¿Quien eres?

-Lo sabrás muy pronto...

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Claudia recostada en las paredes de una oscura sala.

-¡Hola!-TD apareció frente a ella.

-¡Argh!¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto la eriza sacando su Power Piko Hammer.

-Vine a presentarte a un amigito-sonrió el muñeco.

-Jaja¿Quién es?¿It el payaso?-Claudia le pegó a TD-¡No me da miedo!.

-Podría ser It-el muñeco desapareció pero su voz resonó-Te dejaré para que lo conozcas.

-Me pregunto que...-Claudia se quedo paralizada ante lo que vió-Oh Mi**da.

-Hola Claudia...-apareció Chucky el muñeco endemoniado.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritó la eriza retrocediendo hacia la pared.

-No te resistas-sonrió el otro-Ven conmigo...Será una muerte rápida y sin dolor...-

-¡Alejate engendro!-Claudia temblaba-¡Si no quieres que te aplaste!.

-Jejeje-Chucky trató de agarrarle el pelo,pero ella lo esquivo.

-¡Inepto!

-Despidete-dijo el muñeco sacando un cuchillo.

-Q-q-q-que haces?-Chucky le acercó el cuchillo a la asustada eriza y le provocó una pequeña herida en la cara.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooh!-Claudia cerró los ojos aguantando el dolor,pero sintió que alguien la cargaba.

y tus amigos estaran bien conmigo...-dijo una voz femenina.

-Ñeeeh-Chess pateó la pared-Esto es algo...¿Extraño?

-Hola...¡Oh Chess que sorpresa!-Tails Doll se acercó a la eriza.

-¡TD!-la eriza le propinó tal abrazo que el muñeco perdió el aire-¿Qué me cuentas?.

-Nada especial...Excepto que ahora no estoy de tu lado-dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Pues ...Trabajo para el malo...

-¡Traidor!-Chess se le acercó con cara de Psicópata y cuchillo en mano.

-¡Hey!¡Calmate!-TD sonrió malevolo-Solo disfruta...el desapareció.

-¿El encierro?Hmmm-Chess se quedó pensativa,hasta que se dió cuenta de que...Estaba encerrada en una caja en la que apenas cabía.

-¿Pero que c*ño?-la eriza "ajedrez" se desesperó y pateó la caja con todas sus fuerzas-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaah!.

Cada vez que ella trataba de romperla,esta se hacia mas pequeña,llegó el punto en el que Chess ya tenía que doblarse y el aire empezaba a acabarse.

-¡Saquenmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-Ch ess empezó a llorar-¡Soy claustrofóbicaaaaaaaaaa p**ta madreeeeeeeeee!

***¡Crash!***.La caja se rompió y una luz que segó a Chess invadió el recinto.

-No hablaré te diré que te salvé-dijo una mujer o animal o lo que sea.(xD)

**En algún lugar de quién sabe donde:**

**-**Esto esta muy raro-dijo Claudia recién despierta y amarrada a la silla,de nuevo.

-Porfin despertaste hermanita-dijo Amy quién con los otros ya se había despertado.

-Hola jugadores-habló la macabra voz-¿Listos para los resultados finales?.

-Si...-dijeron todos,incluidos los de la pared,con desgano.

-rió macabramente-No pasaron el desafio,eso significa que uno de sus amigos de la pared morirá...

-¡Qué!-gritó Galaxy-¡Como que no lo pasamos!.

-Así es no lo salieron vivos...

-Entoces ¡La gracia del juego es que muramos!-replicó Sonic.

-Posiblemente...De un infarto en este caso-volvió a reír macabramente-En fin...Continuemos con la mue...

-¡Espera!-gritó Chess-¿Qué pasa si ganamos todo el juego?.

-Si llegaran a ganar...Lo cual no creo las almas de todos los amigos que mueran.

-¡Genial!-dijo Claudia pero luego calló al ver la situación.

-Comencemos-en frente de todos apareció una segunda ruleta con 5 números-En esta ruleta miraremos en que forma morirá...El que muera...

La ruleta empezó a girar...El número en el que se detuvo fué el...3

-¡Número tres!-vitoreo el malvado-Eso significa guillotina.

-Gui-Gui-Gui-¿Guillotina?-dijo Tails paralizado.

-Si...¡Ahora viene mi parte favorita!-rió por tercera vez-¡Hora de ver quién muere!.

La segunda ruleta empezó a girar,se notaba la tensión en el aire...Algunos cerraban los ojos,otros cruzaban los dedos y otros...rezaban para contar con un poco de que se detuvó...Sonic se paralizó...al igual que sus amigos.

-El que morirá en la Guillotina es...

_To be continued..._

**¡Perdonen!Ya se que me demoré mucho,pero esta semana estoy de exámenes y tengo que estudiar un montó que les haya gustado,por ahora los dejo con los reviews y la intriga...**

waiting 27 :**Graciaas,lamento que tengas que del capitulo.**

Mochi The Lynx:**Owo ¡Adivinaste!Auque TD es solo el ayudante n. é de mantenerlos intactos...Por ahora.**

Galaxy the Hedgehog:**Me alegra que te haya gustado,y que haya puesto bien a Galaxy leemos.**

Ani:**Awwww me encanta cuando la gente tiene intrigaaaaaaaaa.**

Amy Rose FanGirl :**Todos queremos matar a Sally...Ojalá reviva y pueda patearle el trasero X3.**

**Agradezco nuevamente a Amy Rose FanGirl y a Galaxy the Hedgehog por prestarme a sus hermosos Ocs :D.**

**La muerte cobrará su primera víctima ¿Quién será?,ahora ¿Cúal será el siguiente juego?¿Habrá otra victima de este macabro juego?.No se lo pierdan.**

**Capítulo 3: Blood...Level 2.**


	4. BloodLevel 2

**Mirror...**

**Hola bienvenidos a un nuevo capí que lo disfruten y lamento la me olvidaba,este capitulo tendra sangre no mucha,pero si abra ciertos capitulos bastante sangrientos.**

**Capítulo 4,Blood...Level 2.**

**-**El que morirá en la guillotina es...¡el número 22!.Todos se horrorizaron al ver quién era el número 22.

-¡Silver!-gritó Amy.

-¡Qué!¡No!-lloriquéo Blaze-!No lo permitiré!

-...Esto es malo...muy malo-susurró Galaxy al ver que perdería a por decir así.Uno de sus grandes amigos.

-Lo único bueno de esto es la sangre-dijo Chess todos la miraron como diciendo "¿Qué rayos te pasa?".

-Jajaja-rió macabramente el anfitrión del juego.,mientras que las sogas en las que estaba amarrado Silver se desataban lentamente-¿Estás listo Silvy?.

-No quiero morir...-Silver primero sereno-¡No quiero morir!¡M***da!.El erizo plateado flotaba lentamente hacia una gullotina enorme que apareció derrepente.

-¡Por favor!-lloró Blaze-¡No lo mates!-señaló a nuestros seis protagonistas-¡Esto es culpa de ustedes!

-No quiero ver...-Claudia cerró los estaba siendo amarrado por Tails su frágil cuello fué puesto debajo de la afilada cuchilla.

-¡Rayos!-Silver dijo sus últimas palabras-¡Los extrañaré a todos!.

-*-*-*¡Atención!.Escena sangrienta(N/A:Es un aviso para los que no les gusten esas cosas)-*-*

-¡No digas eso!-Blaze lloró cada vez mas fuerte-¡No lo voy a permitir!.Algunos,como Galaxy se hacían los serios y se aguantaban las lágrimas(pero igual estaba triste).Otros más sensibles,mostraban su disgusto llorando como refiero a Claudia y Amy.

-Llegó tu hora Silver...-sentenció el misterioso.-TD...Haz lo que acordamos.

El muñeco haló una cuerda,esta bajo rápidamente e hizo un corte en el cuello de Tails Doll la subio rápidamente para que sufriera más.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaarggghg!-Silver se quejaba,mientras su sangre salía y se derramaba por el la mirada horrorizada de su novia.

-Primera vez que odio la sangre-dijo Chess cabizbaja.

-¡No lo soporto más!-Claudia estaba triste pero casi se desvanece cuando vió que Tails Doll estaba listo para halar la cuerda una vez más.

-Esto va a ser...Horrible-susurró Sonic estupefacto.

***Crack***se escuchó un sonido de huesos rotos y sangre cabeza de Silver rodó por el suelo y quedó justo en frente de Galaxy y Tails.

-¡Carajo!-Galaxy se cubrió los ojos-¡Esto es...!-la eriza casi llora,pero una vez más se aguanto.

-¡Silveeeeeeeer!-Blaze dió un grito ,como ella,que estaban mas cerca de la guillotina,quedaron cubiertos de sangre de pies a de estos era Cream.

-¡¿Señor Silve?!-miró la cabeza de este al otro lado de la habtación.

-*-*-*-*-*Fin escena sangrienta(N/A:Talvez no fué muy sanrgiento...Pero es solo el principio)

-¿Les gusto?-dijo el que comenzó la horroroso ayudante sonrió macabramente y le dió la cabeza a Blaze.

-¡Eres un engendro!-gritó Claudia.

-¡Callate mocosa!-advirtió el malvado muñeco Tails Doll.

-!Esto es un total asco!-dijo Mina.

-Más que asco a mi me daría tristeza...Cabezahueca-dijo Sonic.

-Y hambre...-añadió Chess (N/A:Okey...)

-¡Amo esto!-rió macabramente el misterioso-¿Están listos para el siguiente reto?.

-Creo que esto fue un gran error...-le susurró Amy a Sonic,Galaxy con su buen oido escuchó.

-Neeeehh¿En serio?-dijo la eriza verde manzana con sarcasmo.

-No te pongas pesada.-dijo Elise con desprecio.

-¡Tu no me mandas!-respondió Galaxy.

-¡Callensen!-gritó Chess-¿No se dan cuenta de que estamos en una mala situación?.

-Chess tiene razon.-dijo Claudia-No puedo creer que yo haya dicho eso.

-¿Estan listos para el sigiuente nivel?-repitió el anfritrión.

-¡Si!-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Bien-dijo él o ella o lo que sea xD-En este nivel deben equipo debe luchar hasta reunirse con el otro equipo y luego ...No crean que será facil.

-¿Con quién luchamos?-preguntó Tails.

-Ya verán...-el espejo apareció frente a los seis jugadores y los hizo desaparecer.

-Mala suerte amigos...-dijo él misterioso.

-¿Y que pasará con sus "ayudantes"?-preguntó el muñeco diabolico.

-No te preocupes...ya me encargué de que no interfieran más.

¡Rayos!-se quejó Galaxy levantandose del suelo.

-Esto de la teleransporatción mediante espejo no es muy bueno-dijo Claudia.

-¿Tienen idea de donde estamos?-dijo Chess serena.

-Parece una casa abandonada?-Galaxy miró el lugar,lleno de telarañas,polvo y...¿Esqueletos?.

-No se porque dice que es juego sá tiene nada de eso-señaló Claudia.

-A lo mejor lo sádico viene despues-Chess sonrió como psicópata.

-Aja...-Galaxy sacó de quien sabe donde una ametralladora-Alisten sus armas.

-¡Si!.Bueno hay algo que no les he puedo hacer algo como lo que hace Amy,puedo aparecer cuchillos,agrandarlos...-Chess hizo que su cuchillo se transformara en un machete(N/A:O guadaña)-Estoy lista.

-Err...Yo también-Claudia hizo aparecer su Power Piko Hammer.

Las tres chicas caminaron por el lugar... no llamar la atencion.

***¡Pam!***Se escuchó como si alguien rompiera una era la puerta que daba a una habitación y de allí salieron ¡Ellas mismas!.

-Claro nos toca luchar contra clones nuestros...-dijo Claudia con pesadez,mientras los clones caminaban hacia ellas con caras asesinas.

-¡Solo sigan mi ley!Cortar,disparar,aplastar y matar.-dijo Chess.

-¡Ese no es el problema!-Galaxy disparando como loca.-Cuando se dispersen ¿Como reconoceremos quienes son las reales y quienes las falsas?.

-¡Por la actitud!-dijo Claudia aplastando a una "Chess" con su martillo.

-¡Yupi sangre!-gritó Chess cortandole la cabeza a una "Galaxy"luego atacó ferozmente a "Ella misma"lanzando bolas de fuego.

***Tararataratatataraatratatataat***Se escuchaba a Galaxy disparar por todo el lugar(eso rimo).

-¡Hay!-se quejó Chess cuando Claudia le aplastó un pie con el martillo.

-¡Lo siento!-Claudia aplastó a tres clones en una fila.

***Tratatattatatatattatat***Galaxy seguía disparando y Chess seguia acuchillando como si su vida dependiera de a un clon de Claudia le salieron cuchillas de las manos y apuntaron hacia el cuello de Chess sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¡Cuidado!-gritaron Galaxy y Claudia pero entonces...

-Por aquí-dijo Sonic guiando a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

-¿Estas seguro?-dudó Amy-Tus instintos suelen fallar.

-Amy tiene razón-dijo Tails.

-Amy tiene razón-Sonic imitó a Tails para burlarse-¿Qué puede pasar si vamos por donde yo digo?.

-No lo s...¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!-Amy tropezó y calló de cara al suelo.

-Por ejemplo eso-dijo Tails.

-Que es esto...-Sonic vió que a Amy se le había caido un relicario en forma de corazón.

-N-no no lo abras-dijo Amy.

-¿Por qué?.De quien tienes la foto pícara...

-¡Qué no lo abras!.

-Lo voy a abrir...-Sonic abrió el relicario-¡Shadow!-Amy se sonrojó notoriamente.

-Uyyyy-dijo Tails.

-E-e-ese no es Shadow-se defendió Amy,tomó el relicario y lo arrancó de las manos de Sonic para después darle un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo.

-Si es-dijo un Sonic aturdido.

-No

-Si

-NO

-Si

-¡Esta bien si es Shadow!-gritó Amy-El...me gusta.

-Uyyy Shadamy...-dijo Sonic.

-Si le dices a alguien date por muerto-dijo Amy tomándolo del cuello.-Y tu también Tails.

***¡Pam!* se rompió una puerta y salieron clones de ellos llenos de sangre.**

**-** que tenemos un problema-

-Noo..¿En serio?.

-¡Dejen de bobear y mejor ataqueeen!-Tails trataba de esquivar los golpes que le propinaba un clon de Sonic pero un puñetazo hizo que callera inconciente al suelo.

-¡Tails!-gritó Amy-Sonic ponte esto en el brazo para reconocernos-Amy tomo su diadema ,la rompió en tres trozos y se colocó uno en el brazo.-Debemos cuidar a Tails.-

-¿Lista?-dijo Sonic en poscisión de ataque.

-Nací lista-Amy invocó a Piko Piko.

-Si tu lo dices...

Sonic hizo un spin dash atravezando el cuerpo de varios Amy los aplastaba aunque a veces no era suficiente para dejarlos fuera de repente una compuerta se abrió debajo de los tres amigos.Y calleron en una especie de pozo.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Tails se despertó de golpe.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-¡Cuidado!.

-¿Qué?-Chess se giró y vió a un clon con cuchillas en las clon se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo...cuchillo a a Chess se le resbaló el cuchillo y el clon pudo herirla un poco en el escucho un grito infernal y un charco de color carmín empezaba a formarse debajo de la eriza.

-G-G-Galaxy...-dijo Chess con voz debil-Usa el cuchillo...

Galaxy tomó rapidamente el arma y con gran prescicion la arrojó sobre el clon .Clavandola directo a su corazó hizo que el cuchillo regresara a su no había mas clones que matar.

-¿Estas bien?-Claudia corrió a ayudar a sus amigas.

-S-s-si-dijo Chess-Pero no creo que sobreviva...S-solo d-d-dejenme aquí.

-¿Eh?

-As-si quedan pocos minutos...Adiós fue un placer ...

-Te equivocas si crees que haremos eso-dijo Galaxy-Nececitamos algo para cubrir la herida temporalmente.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Claudia-Chess.¿Puedes cortar una tira de tu camisa?:

-S-s-supongo-dijo Chess sintiendo como sus manos se empapaban de su cuchillo y corto una buena parte de su camisa.

-Muy bien ahora...¡Listo!-Claudia usó la tira para hacer presión sobre la herida(eso me rimo xD).

El amuleto de Chess empezó a brillar y la eriza recuperaba poco a poco las fuerzas.

-Gracias chicas¡Son las mejores!-Chess abrazó a cada una y por poco las asfixia.

-¿No sienten eso?-dijo Galaxy sintiendo una vibración en el suelo.

-¿Que pas...-Claudia iba a preguntar pero derrepente un agujero se abrió en el suelo y las tres erizas calleron por el.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW

-WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Después de caer por unos cinco segundos por fin tocaron fondo y se encontraron en una especie de sótano no muy grande.

-¡Chicas!-escucharon unas voces muy familiares y vieron a sus otros tres compañeros al otro lado de la sala.

-¿Están bien?-Amy se acercó a ellas.

solo tuve una herida leve-Chess le mostro su abdomen.

-¿Estás bien?-Sonic puso su mano en la mejilla de Galaxy.

-Si

-¿Me regalas un beso?-Sonic puso cara pícara y Galaxy lo besó con ternura.

-Que lindos-dijo Claudia.

-Dejen de encontrar la salida.-Dijo Tails.

-Jajajajjaja-dijo aquella voz malévola-Creen que vencer a mi ejército fue fá les tengo un trato.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Sonic.

-Pues si ustedes logran pasar mi laberinto de la muerte...Solo uno de sus amigos morirá.Si no lo pasan dos morirán.Y...si no aceptan yo me encargaré de que tres de sus amigos mas cercanos sufran las ,¿Qué dicen?.

-Decimos...¡reunión de grupo!-dijo Amy y los seis se juntaron.

-¿Que hacemos?-dijo Claudia.

-¿Aceptamos?-dijo Chess.

-Yo creo que si...-dijo Sonic.

-¡Sonic!.¡¿Acaso estas loco!?-dijo Tails.

-"Tails a estado raro"-pensó Galaxy-"Debo vigilarlo de cerca".La eriza verde pensaba lo mismo que Chess.

-"Tails actua muy maduro..."-pensaba Chess-"Hay dos creciendo o no es Tails...

-¡¿Ya tomaron su descicion?!-preguntó elmisterioso.

-Lo haremos-dijo Sonic decidido.

-Jjajajja espero que esten preparados..

Entonces los jugadores ya no se vieron en un á no en un pasillo inmenso con almenos mil puertas e iluminado con unas pocas antorchas.

-El primer paso para la salida-dijo la voz-Es encontrar la habitación que tenga la cabeza de su amigo Silver...Pero no crean que será sencillo.

Derrepente unas flechas envenenadas salieron disparadas hacia todas las las esquivaron fácilmente pero cuando creian que el peligro había terminado...

-¡Se están levantando!-gritó Claudia alertando a sus compañ encendió una luz roja en cada una de las fácil notarlo,estaban echas para exteminarlos.

-¡Siganme!-dijo Sonic a los demá corrieron hacia una de las puertas de la rápidamente y cerraron la flechas se estrellaron contra esta haciendo un gran alboroto.

-¿Están todos bien?-Sonic se dejó resbalar contra la amigos asintieron con la cabeza,estaban en la misma situación;agitados y muy asustados.

-¿Alguien tiene su telefono o un fósforo?-Tails trató de agarrarse a algo o habitación estaba oscura y en ella reinaba un silencio pertubador.

-Yo...-Galaxy aún tenía el corazón palpitando rápidamente-Tengo mi telefono-sacó el artefacto de su bolsillo y encendió la linterna que tenía incorporada.

-Nececito azucar-dijo Claudia sacando un dulce de su bolsillo.

-Chicos.-dijo Chess.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-preguntó Amy.

-Oigan-

-Debemos revisar cada habitación-dijo Sonic.

-¡Chicoooooooooooooooooooooooooos!.

-Cálmate Chess.-dijo Claudia-¿Quieres?-le ofreció un dulce.

-No gracias-puso cara dulce y luego maníatica-¡Miren al techo maldición!.

Miraron hacia arriba casi al mismo tiempo y vieron con horror que unas sierras colgaban de el peor fue cuando empezaron a activarse y bajaron había una salida...Y las flechas aun podian estar funcionando.

-Diablos-susurró Galaxy medio no asustada.

-Corraaaaaaaaaaaaan-el pequeño Tails se pecipitó hacia la puerta y la abrió error fué que todos intentaron salir al mismo tiempo;se atoraron en la puerta y calleron de bruces en el pasillo.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca-dijo Chess-Deberiamos tener mas cuidado.

-¿En dónde buscamos ahora?-pensó Sonic en voz alta.

-Caminemos y escuchemos a trávez de las puertas para ver si son seguras-sugirió Claudia.

-Me parece buena idea-apoyó Galaxy.

-Tenemos que hacerlo sigilosamente-dijo Tails-Algo me dice que no estamos seguros en ningún lado.

-Basta de charla y más acción-Amy invocó a Piko Piko y se acercó a una una seña para que los demás se acercaran.

Todos pegaron sus orejas a la una motosiera y una risa macabra.

-Definitivamente no-dijo Sonic.

Miraron algunas má sabían cuantas una escucharon huesos rotos,en otra el sonido del viento...pero esa clase de viento que hay en los cementerios;en otra más risas macabras y el sonido de la en otra escucharon algo muy inusual...

-¡Auxilio ayudenme por favor!-gritó alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Eso fue una voz?-dijo Amy.

-Parece que si pero...¿Acaso no es la voz de...?-dijo Galaxy,todos intercambiaban miradas entre ellos.

-¡Es imposible!-dijo Claudia muy seria y asustada a la vez.-No puede ser...

_Continuará_

**Espero que les haya gustado.Y lamento que sea demasiado corto para todo lo que me demoré lo siento en verdad no volverá a tenía nada de inspiración o muy poca y justo llegó antes de mi primer dia de clase después de unas geniales vacaciones disculpa y un abrashote a mis lectores.**

**Quiero agradecer y dedicar este Fic a mis amigas Galaxy The Hedgehog y Amy Rose prestarme sus Fan Characters y ser tan buenas amigas.**

**Reviews capitulo anterior:**

**Amy Rose FanGirl:Jajja estas a salvo...por ahora ajajja es broma.*3***

**SweetMarii:Je es genial que te agrade por comentar.**

**Mochi The Lynx:Emmm...creo que si lastimé a alguien impotante T-T lo siento xD.**

**waiting 27:Ya tienes tu respuesta :D.Y Galaxy no tiene miedo de eso sino de el amor.**

**Galaxy the Hedgehog:Lamento el beso con pobre...bueno ahora te dejo con mas suspenso...**

**S.S.S. Hedgehogs:Sorry hoy no es el momento de pero creeme que cuando su momento llegué sera muy doloroso...**

**Ani:Gracias :3.**

**vico:Más adelante verás porque no lo puse como protagonista...Jajajajajjaja suspenso...xD.**

**DeathSonicHedgehog:Owo**

**DeathSonixter:Wow relajate fue Shadow ajajja ademas tengo a Chess para defenderme :3.**

**Gracias por í tener mas orden en cuanto a mis Fics y tratare de cumplir con actualizar acada uno de ellos cada Viernes.Y si no lo hago disculpenme posiblemente será por las tareas o algun contratiempo.**

**Sin reviews no podré continuarlo.**

**Sayonara :3.**

**:Su amiga Dandere,Yanguire,Claustrofobica,Psicopata,Perverti da,Gamer,un poco Otaku y Adicta al Azucar:**

**-Sonamyxsiempre Owo.**


End file.
